


Falling Flowers

by SnekSnek



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hajime and Nagito are childhood friends, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito is a teacher it’s v epic, M/M, Multi, bnha au, comfort ships, comments r cool, i made quirks for literally everyone it was so hard, im just vibing, ima just adding character tags as i go lmao, naegami brainrot, pls no ship hate, this took a rlly long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekSnek/pseuds/SnekSnek
Summary: Every year students enroll into UA, the best hero academy, almost every pro hero comes from that school, Akane just hopes that she can get in with this new power given to her by her mentor, She hopes she can figure out how it works before the entrance exam.•Aka a Dr bnha au, i suck at summaries teehee
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Beginning

Akane walked down the sidewalk back home, exhausted to say the least, though she couldn't say she was upset. Training all day in gymnastics and growing her quirk to be stronger is an amazing thing. though she couldn't help but doubt it was enough to get her into UA. Everyone else applying for UA are so much stronger, wealthier, better. though she needed to get into UA, she needed to support her family the best she could, even if it meant training till she couldn't anymore. 

She changed directions and walked to the quick stop to get some snacks, and while she was waking down the aisle, a robbery began to take place. She hid. She wanted to help but.. she couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. she stared at the cashier began to hand the robber before someone came in, dressed in a bright blue hero suit and- oh my god is that the prohero blue lighting? Akane stared at the hero as he threw the robber out and handing the money back to the cashier. and then he was gone. Akane payed for her stuff and ran outside, following the hero.

"dude lighting!! please wait for a sec!!" she called after him, he stopped and turned around, confused. she took a moment to catch her breath before looking at him, panting softly. "please train me, uh- dude sir blue lightning" she asked, staring up at him, silently pleading him to say yes.

"i- well, you do seem..good for the job...it won't be easy, you know. And i will not go easy on you" he reasoned, and Akane simply nodded eagerly. he sighs and plucks a hair off his head. Akane stares in confusion. He holds the hair out to her, and she simply grows even more confused. "eat this" he told her. she took the hair cautiously and ate it. "it is how i pass my power on to you, young pupil!" he smiles down at her, she smiles as well and nods.

"alright! when should we start training?" she asked, and he thought for a moment. she hopes they'll start soon, and honestly she's hoping for a lot of things. she hopes she'll get as strong as him, she hopes she'll get into UA, she hopes she can become an amazing hero to provide for her family, she hopes she can make some friends. everything is looking up for her, she can't wait for the future.

"well, young...ah, what is your name, young pupil?" he asked. 

"oh! i'm akane, Akane Owari!" she said excitedly,

"well, ms. akane, i suppose it's early enough.. let's start training now, shall we?" akane nods again, still just as excited.

•

Akane Owari  
Quirk: Flex! - she can stretch or grow in size any part of her body, food is her fuel, the more she stretches or the bigger she grows her body parts the more stamina she loses + one for all?

•

Hajime sat as his desk in his room, trying to focus on homework. 

keyword being trying.

to be honest his thoughts were...elsewhere. he was mostly thinking about how his two best friends were going to apply for UA. How he probably wouldn't. how they'll probably be separated. how they'll hang out with their new cool classmates more than him. how he'll be left behind.

that didn't have to happen though..

if he.. if he applied for UA.. and got in, even just to the general studies course, he would see them more. sure they'd be in different classes, but the same school thing would be a plus. but they would still have cooler classmates to hang out with now..he could always just apply for the hero course. it seems like a dumb idea, him being quirkless and all that, but.. it didn't hurt to try? the worst that could happen is he could get extremely hurt in the entrance exam thing, but it would be worth it to have Nagito worry over him in the hospital...And chiaki! of course. could he die? maybe, i don't think they'd let that happen though, not likely anyway. Then again this is UA we're talking about, they'd probably cover it up or something and nobody would remember hajime.. oh well. couldn't hurt to apply he supposed.

•

Hajime Hinata  
Quirk: Quirkless

•

Kaito was setting up his things in his classroom, practically bursting with excitement. He couldn't wait till the school year rolled around, he couldn't wait to see all the new faces in his class and to teach them all. it's going to be great. 

he was so lost in his own excitement he didn't notice someone new walking into his classroom.

"ah, Mr. Momota, setting up already? school doesn't start for a while..." the calm voice spoke. Kaito turns his head to look at the stranger and smiles.

"Makiroll! you can just call me Kaito, yknow, no need to be so formal!" he laughed, smiling at her happily. she simply sighed at him as she leaned on the door frame.

"This is a workplace, i will stay as formal as i need, professional, but when have you ever been professional?" her face betrayed her words as she smiled fondly at him, faintly.

"aw, sorry Makiroll," he laughs again, cheery as always, and maki can't let herself be cross with him.

"i.. suppose it's alright," she says, and he smiles again, walking over and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"we're going to be great teachers, Maki!" she feels the air leave her lungs as the hug crushes her, she can only nod in agreement to his statement, this will be a long school year...

•  
Maki Harukawa  
Quirk- Weapon Generation: she can generate any type of weapon from any part of her body if she knows how to use it, but it drains her stamina.

Kaito Momota  
Quirk- Starboy: he can create a projection of any place he's been to in a dark room, very good for tracking and if he's lost. also works for night sky constellations.  
•

When Nekomaru said training would be hard..

he wasn't joking.

Akane has been training with Nekomaru for who knows how long, and he defiantly wasn't going easy on her. so far he's had her run laps, which wasn't that hard, the hard part was him having her clean trash off the beach, it was quite a struggle, but she knew if she wanted to get into UA, she wouldn't slack off or complain.

she's going to be a hero, no matter what.


	2. Friendship

Hajime walked around the park with Nagito and Chiaki, sighing as he thought about the right way to word what he wanted to say, not that there was necessarily a wrong way he just.. wasn't sure how to say it. oh well, they'll be excited for him no matter how he words it.

"so.. i uh, i applied for general studies at UA.." he said, casually, as he sipped his orange juice. his two friends smiled and looked at him.

"really? no way hajime, that's so cool..!" Chiaki said, smiling brightly, her soda in one hand and her phone in the other, she paused her game to congratulate him. which was..rare. but it was rare for her to pause the game in general.

"this is wonderful news, now we can hang out just as much as we normally do," Nagito said, slinging an arm around Hajime's shoulder. 

"it's.. really not that big of a deal, it's just genera studies.. it's not half as cool as the hero course, we won't even have any classes together, i'm just doing it because i don't want to have to make any new friends at a normal high school" Hajime said, trying to hide his own excitement. this was great, if he got in to general studies, the three of them could still hang out at lunch and walk home together.

"of course it is, silly, same school means we get to hang out almost as much as we normally do," Chiaki says, looking back at her game, still smiling softly.

"well, i haven't even applied yet, and i might not even get in.." he said to them as they walked. Nagito shakes his head and ruffles Hajime's hair.

"cmon Hajime, has all that orange juice gone to your head? you're the smartest person i know. you work so hard, there's no way you won't get into general studies," Nagito smiles as he said this, and so did hajime, their support was,, comforting. he's more sure of himself now, that he'll defiantly get into the general studies.

"ah, thank you, i.. really appreciate all the support you two give me.." he said, sipping his orange juice, he really did appreciate them a lot, they were his best friends.. he doesn't know what he'd do if they got hurt.

fuck he really hopes neither of them get hurt in the hero course.

•  
Nagito Komaeda  
Quirk- Luck: Nagito possesses a cycle of consistent good and bad luck. Whenever something extremely lucky happens to him, something extremely unlucky is bound to happen soon after, 

Chiaki Nanami  
Quirk- 1up - basically she can give herself or another person a boost of health, stamina, or strength   
•

Kokichi sat at the cafe with his friend Miu, sighing and drinking his Panta.

"why the hell are we at the cafe if you're just gonna bring a fuckin' Panta?" she asked, sipping an iced beverage from the cafe, and Kokichi is convinced she only brought him here because she has a fat crush on the blonde barista, loser.

“we’re only here because you have a fat gay crush on the baristaaaaa” he teased, snickering. he flicks her forehead and sips his panta.

“can it, short ass, you’re just jealous because there’s no love in your tiny heart” Miu said to him, pointing her drink at him as she did before sipping it. Kokichi gasped dramatically.

“there is plenty of love in my heart, you’re just a bitch” he pouted as he spoke, sticking his tongue out at her and giggling more, Miu eventually laughing as well. he sips his panta and thinks for a moment before speaking once more. “So, UA?” that was all he asked, looking at her.

“mhm, support. they have everything i could need for my ‘shit’, so i’ll apply for that, plus i could help your puny ass” she replied, snickering. he laughs as well and nods.

“that’s fair, i’ll probably apply for hero course since i’m just soooo cool,” he smiles and sips his panta again, “i’m sure we’ll have fun, and as for the puny kids who will get into the hero course along with me, i’m sure they’ll be great fun to tease”

“oh i’m sure,” she laughed, flicking his forehead. he rubs the place she flicked, glaring softly at her.

but he’s sure, it’ll be fun, probably.

•  
Kokichi Ouma  
Quirk- Lie detector: he can tell when someone is lying and the more he lies the more strength it gives him, but the more he lies the more he can’t tell what’s a truth and what’s a lie, making his quirk harder to control 

Miu Iruma  
Quirkless  
•

Akane walked down the sidewalk with Blue- Nekomaru. He said he’d prefer for her not to use his hero name if they were just training, but, habits, yknow. They were finally taking a break from training and were walking to the corner store to get some snacks. Akane couldn’t be more relieved. 

“so anyway, what do you do for fun? you can’t just only do super hero stuff all the time,” she looked up at him as she spoke, trying to make small talk the best she could.

“oh, well, i coach kids sports teams!” he said. Akane thought that was a strange hobby for the number 1 hero, but she wasn’t really judging. 

“really?” 

“yeah! it’s good to show young kids support! especially in their special interests and at such a young age! that kind of good support can help them become amazing heroes!” he said. wow, he’s so...incredible. Akane has never admired another person like she does to Mr. Lightning. she smiled up at him.

“you’re really cool, Blue Lightning” she said.

“thank you! and i thought i told you to just call me nekomaru,” he said, smiling and ruffling her hair slightly. she laughs softly, and he joins in as well as they reach the corner store.

“right, sorry Nekomaru” she laughed as she spoke, fixing her hair.

“alright, pick some good snacks out, it’s on me this time” he said and she smiles and runs inside, grabbing some snacks for them to share.

•

Aoi swam quick laps around the pool, she had to build her strength for the entrance exam. she was more excited and antsy than nervous. mostly excited. Her best friend, Sakura, sat by the pool, studying quietly, Aoi wasn’t really sure what she was studying for, since it was still summer, but she didn’t really spend too much time thinking about it. hopping out of the pool and sitting down on the ledge, laying on her back on the rough pavement and looking at Sakura, smiling.

“Sakuraaaaa” was all she said, giggling softly. Sakura looks up from her book, smiling fondly.

“yes? is there something you need?” she asked politely. and aoi just smiles at her.

“what should we do? i wanna hang out with you more before we have to go home” she asked, and Sakura thought for a moment. before grabbing her bag and pulling some candy out.

“i have some candy here, maybe we could sit by the pool and eat some while you dry off?” she offered, and Aoi smiles and nods excitedly, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself before sitting next to Sakura and eating some candy with her.

•

Sakura Oogami  
Quirk- Muscle: she has super human strength, it’s good for battles and lifting heavy objects,

Aoi Asahina  
Quirk- Water: she gets more strength and stamina when in contact with water, she can also manipulate the water around her, 

•


End file.
